Electronic pens are known in the art and typically include a pen with a corresponding tablet or a pen with a tether cable connecting it to a computer or computing device. A user may put paper or another medium on the tablet and the motion of the pen as the user writes on the paper is detected by the tablet. The tablet electronically stores the motion data. These types of systems, however, require use of a specialized tablet for detecting motion of the pen or a tether connecting the pen to a computer or computing device. Also, the pens alone typically have limited memory capability and are thus dependent upon the specialized tablet or the tethered computer for the memory needed to capture motion data desired. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved electronic pen.